1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a slurry hydroconversion process utilizing a metal-containing catalyst prepared from a catalyst precursor dispersed in a hydrocarbon.
2. Description of Information Disclosures
Slurry hydroconversion processes utilizing a catalyst prepared in a hydrocarbon oil from thermally decomposable or oil soluble metal compound precursors are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,742 and 4,244,839.
It is also known to use such catalysts in hydroconversion processes (i.e., coal liquefaction) in which coal particles are slurried in a hydrocarbonaceous material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,867.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,072 discloses adding phosphoric acid and a poly acid such as phosphomolybdic acid in a specified ratio to a carbonaceous chargestock of a hydroconversion process and converting said poly acid and phosphoric acid to a solid catalyst in said carbonaceous chargestock.
It has now been found that if the phosphoric acid (H.sub.3 PO.sub.4) is added first to an aqueous solution of phosphomolybdic acid and the resulting mixture is mixed subsequently with a hydrocarbon to produce a catalyst precursor concentrate or a catalyst concentrate which is thereafter introduced into the carbonaceous chargestock, less undesired coke is produced and more normally liquid and normally gaseous hydrocarbon products are produced.
The term "hydroconversion" with reference to a hydrocarbonaceous oil is used herein to designate a catalytic process conducted in the presence of hydrogen in which at least a portion of the heavy constituents of the oil is converted to lower boiling hydrocarbon products while it may simultaneously reduce the concentration of nitrogenous compounds, sulfur compounds and metallic constituents of the oil.
The term "hydroconversion" with reference to coal is used herein to designate a catalytic conversion of coal to normally liquid hydrocarbons in the presence of hydrogen.
All boiling points referred to herein are atmospheric pressure equivalent boiling points unless otherwise specified.